Time Warped
by Pirates-bain
Summary: Post DMC: What if everything we thought about POTC was not all made up? What if It Actuialy happened in Real Life and that such people as Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann and Ex Commador James Norrington were real as well? Rated M for Violance, language and s
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**: This story takes place inbetween 'DMC' and 'At Worlds End'. As always Disney owns everything that POTC and I own nothing. Please R&R.

_XOXOXOX _

_Jack's POV_

Their lips were locked in the heat of Passion for the first time in their lives. Where it was coming from he didn't quite know. Who was he to argue when a beautiful example of a woman as she, as she threw herself at him in such a time and place. It was shear heaven as there tongues danced together as they explored each others mouths as they slowly backed away from where the others were climbing down into the only long boat that was still in tack. He head was beginning to swim as he drunk in the heady wine of her kiss but the sudden feel of cold iron locked around his wrist was enough to bring him back to reality. She had only used the Kiss as a distraction from what she had to do, securing him to the main mast of his ship.

He knew that she wasn't at all sorry for what she had done to him, nor was he sorry for retuning the kiss as he did. It was the only thing she could think of to insure the safe escape of the remainder of the crew, all seven of them. His fate was inevitable and it is only right the Captain went down with his ship...Wasn't it? Well if this was to be his fate, he sure as hell wasn't going to go down with out one last fight. Pulling out his cut-less he reached over and slipped the end of it threw the handle of a near by lantern and brought it close to him. Raising it up with his free hand he brought it down slamming it agents the mast, shattering it completely as to coat his hand with oil so that he could free himself.

Once he was free he picked up his sword as the beast from the depths raised its tentacles high above his beloved ship. Rushing over to the starboard side of the ship, with his cut-less drawn ready to face the creature that was slowly rising out of the water in front of him. With out an ounce of fear in him he raised up his sword and leaned forward as the gigantic jaws of the beast opened up revealing a mouth full of rows and rows of sharp teeth and smaller tentacles began to surround him pulling him to his fate. The giant tentacles came crashing down around the ship pulling it into the depth as it lowered it's self back into the Blue Caribbean waters.

The seven people in the long boat watched in horror as their dearest friend and his ship disappeared from sight. Many tears were shed over the loss of a Pirate who turned out to be a "good man" after all.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_My POV:_ Date, August 1, 2006

The sun was shinning brightly and the sounds of children laughing and water splashing could be heard only a few yards away from where I sat. Looking up from the Steven King novel, Four Past Midnight (the one with Johnny Depp on the cover from his movie The Secret Window), I watched my two daughters play in the shallow waters of the Lake Ontario. They both loved the water and were ex-tactic over my buying a house that was not that far from the beach. Life had been rough on the three of us the last couple of years and I thought that we needed a change of location and a new start on life.

You see I was a single mother working two jobs, both of which were based out of my house so I didn't have to worry about finding a babysitter. Both of my daughters were conceived from different fathers.

My eldest just turned nine this past July. I was still in high school when I got pregnant for her. Her father had forced me to agree to keep my pregnancy a secret from both of our family's for fear of what they would say or do. All he could ever talk about was " getting rid of it" but when I reached my fourth month ,and we had both turned eighteen, he dumped me and said that he "couldn't handle the responsibility of being a father". That's his loss, I had a beautiful baby girl that I named Haley.

My youngest is three and a half. Her father (if you could even consider him as one) is a different story. When I first met him, he was sweet and could say all the right things to get a girl to fall in love with him. After only a few dates, he told me that the friend he was living with was moving out of town and he needed a place to stay. Ignoring my family's warning about him I aloud him to move in with Haley and I. Before I knew it, we like one happy family, he was so good with my daughter that I felt as if he was truly the man we both needed in our lives. All of that changed once I found out that I was pregnant with his child!

From the very moment that I told him that I was pregnant he was no longer the man I had fallen in love with. He began beating me and demanding me to do things that my mother had told me never to do as a child. he began to verbally abuse me and calling me all kind of degrading names. The one thing that relay threw me for a loop was that he would only do these things when Haley wasn't around, even though he despised the child that was growing inside of me that he had a hand in creating, he cherished my eldest daughter.

Things had grown steadily worse between us until he was arrested for theft and was sent away to prison. Every letter was completely different than the other, for example, he would be confessing his undying love for me one moment and tell me how he would get a good job and we could raise our child together and in the next he would tell me nothing but how he hated me and that he would use the law to take the child away from me and that if I didn't take him back that he would kill himself.

Needless to say that once my youngest daughter was born, whom was named Angel. I was so afraid for our safety that I left his name off the birth certificate. I only write to him once and that was only to let him know that his child was born and was completely healthy. I also told him that because of what he had done to me that he was no longer welcome in my home and that if he stepped one foot on my property that I would have his arrested for trespassing. it was over a year and a half later that he began calling me and telling me that he was going to come after me and my children.

That was then, now here I am in a new house far from where I use to live. For the first time I could feel safe with letting my daughter run around out in the yard and play, with out the ever looming fear of if and when "he" will show up. My personal life is non existent, I'm too afraid of letting any man inside of my heart for fear of getting hurt worse than I already had been. Even though I would go out with a guys hear and there I would never give them a chance to ever get close to me. If a man ever told me that he loved me I was always freeze up and tell him to leave me and my children alone and never speak to me again. I would rather live my life alone and with only the love my children could give me. Than to risk bringing in a man that would only hurt us


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**: Same deal Disney owns everything that is POTC_.  
_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX _

_My POV: _The Decovery

The sun was starting to set and it was just about time for supper so I started to call the girls. Like usual they both were giving me a hard time about getting out of the lake "Come on girls, Uncle Steve is going to be here soon with the Pizza" I called out to them but all I got was "MOM...We don't want to get out!" they called back to me. Rolling my eyes "If you both don't get out now..." I started to say when all of the sudden Haley and Angel started to scream like I had never heard them scream before "Mommy!" dropping my book I ran down into the beach and into the water with my heart pounding rapidly inside of my chest.

"Mom " Haley called out to me " Look over there...Theirs someone floating in the lake" she explained to me as she pointed out past the marker. When we first moved in to our new house I bought some cement blocks and empty detergent bottles and set up markers to let the girls know just how far they could go.

Looking out into the water I soon spotted what they were talking about "Haley you take Angel ashore and wrap up in your towels" I instructed my eldest daughter "I'm going to go see whats wrong" I replied

Once I saw that both of my daughters were safely ashore, I ran further out into the water until I had no choice but to swim the rest of the way. Thankfully the waves had brought the body in closer and I was able to bring him in with out any problems. Once I pulled the man up onto the shore I began to check for vital signs, "Shit...He's not breathing" I muttered as I began to apply CPR.

"Mommy"

"Angel, Mom's busy trying to help that man" Haley scolded her little sister.

"Mommy" Angel called to me even louder ignoring her sister completely "That's Jack!" she pointed out.

"don't be stupid Angel , Jack's only a character in the movie Pirates of the Caribbean and can't possible be real. a actor named Johnny Depp plays him, everyone knows that" Haley stated in her normal "I know everything about the world and you don't!" tone of voice.

I was just about to start my second set of chest compressions when the man began to cough up water, as he came to "What was that you wanted to say to me Honey?" I asked looking over to my three year old.

"Mommy, that man is your Jack! That's Jack Sparrow" she replied excitedly as she recognized her second favorite pirate, next to Will Turner of course.

Looking back quickly at the man I had just saved I studied his appearance closely. He had long dark hair that was set into a few dread locks and was adorned with beads and trinkets with a red scarf holding it out of his face. His eyes were dark brown and out lined in kohl. His clothing was evident of one being from the 1700's, "I think this is just a man that Looks like Jack honey. " I explained for the lack of a better explanation "and don't scold your sister like that Haley Ann" I spoke firmly.

Just then a low deep throat-ed groan brought my attention back to the man, "Capt..." he tried to say but was still too week.

"Shh, Just take it easy Sir" I spoke calmly when all of the sudden I heard a car horn blowing from out in front of my house "Haley go tell your Uncle Steve to leave the pizza's in his car and we need his help quickly" I instructed my eldest. Angel was just about to fight with her about being the leader "Angel, I need you to stay here and help Mommy OK! Can you go up to my chair and bring me my towel?" I asked her in a soft but urgent tone.

Before long Haley was running back with my old friend Steve as I was covering the man up the best I could with my towel "What going on Beck? Haley told me that you found an...Holy Shit...do you know who he looks like " Steve called out with a look of complete shock written all over his face.

Rolling my eyes "Yes I know who he looks like!" I replied "We need to get him into the house and out of these wet clothes" I informed my stunned friend.

The look of complete shock quickly changed into that of embarrassment and then to serious "Come on you take one arm and I'll take the other" he replied slinging one of the mans arms over his shoulders.

Grabbing the other arm we helped the man into a sitting position before I draped his arm over my shoulders as well, "Haley grab my book and cell phone and help your sister to the house. I need you to open the door for us" I replied. Very carefully Steve and I stood up bringing the man up so that he was laying his full weight upon us as we dragged him back to my house.

"Mommy don't for get Jack's hat, sword and gun" Angel called out suddenly.

Looking over I saw Angel, she had an old brown leather tri-cornered hat sitting upon her head dragging a Cutlass along the sand with one hand and a pistol in the other, "Angel honey, Bring then to mommy "I replied quickly. Taking the pistol from her hands I slipped it into the waist band of my shorts and held the cutlass the best I could as I held onto the mans arm.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Jack's POV_; Later that night.

Everything was dark until I heard someone calling out my name. I wasn't sure but it almost sounded like a young girl and from the sound of her voice she was excited to see me. I tried to correct her and tell her that my name was Captain Jack Sparrow, not just plane Jack or Jack Sparrow as I heard her say. But a soft angelic voice spoke up telling me to take it easy, and who was I to refuse a request from such a beautiful voice. Surly I must have reached heaven, because of the sound of the voices I kept hearing I must have been angels.

I don't know how long I was asleep but when I woke up I was laying in a large soft bed. Looking around I saw that I was completely naked underneath a heavy quilt that I was covered with. From the looks of the room I didn't know where I was, There were candles less lights in the ceiling and upon the night stand next to the bed. A large square black box sitting upon the dressing table with two smaller rectangular boxes sitting next to it. There was a small strange looking box sitting underneath the candle less lite on the nightstand that had numbers that would magically change every sixty seconds. Sitting up slowly I adjusted the pillow so that I could lean back against the hardboard of the bed more comfortably. My ribs were hurting slightly and a fresh bruises could be seen along me breast bone, "What the bloody hell happened to me? What the hell am I?" I asked aloud not thinking that anyone would actually hear me.

All of the sudden I heard a soft knock on the door before it opened up slightly, "Ah Your awake finally? How do you feel?" a young woman asked as she slipped inside closing the door quietly behind her.

She was dressed in strange looking clothing; she had on pants that were rolled down so they rested on her hips. There were a lite shade of blue with pink things on them that could possibly be recognized as bunnies and a white undershirt that had thin straps over the shoulders and hugged her slim waist. It was a good thing that I was sitting up or she would have seen the slight stiffening of my cock, as I looked over her slime frame, perky well shaped breasts and her flat stomach.

I breathed in deeply ,even though I knew I shouldn't have with the slight stabbing of pain I felt in my ribs, " Would ye be so kind as to inform me of where it is I have awoken?" I asked her forthright.

She nodded and pulled a chair that had been sitting at a small desk over to the side of my bed, " Well your in my guest room" she replied with a bit of a smile. then she placed a gently hand on top of my hand " The date is August first in the year 2006; Your in the guest room of my house, which is about a 10miles east of the city of Oswego" she explained.

I could feel my head beginning to spin as I took in the information, "How could this be?" I muttered in disbelief "form what I figure going by what you have said, It's been about three hundred years from when..." I spoke aloud trying to figure things out.

A confused look came over the young woman's face, "Your not from around here Are you?" she asked "I mean from this century" she explained what she had meant. At a loss for words I could Only shake my head no, "Your not pulling this "I'm not from this time period "shit to con me out of all of my money are you?" she asked getting up from her chair quickly and backed away from me.

"No, I may be a pirate, but even I have rules about swindling money from beautiful women in a such a fashion!" I spoke up trying to defend myself. But when I could see that she wasn't buying it I lowered my head slightly "Look I can't say as I blame ye for not believing a work I say..Miss. Honestly, I don't think as I would be so inclined as to believe that I be three hundred years in the future" I went on to explain "I be much obliged and am in yer debt fer saving me life as ye have! I swear under pain of death that I will not forget what ye have done fer me. I'd also like to replay ye for yer kindness if ye would allow me" I replied holding both of my hands up so that she would know that I was not trying to pull anything on her.

Slowly the young woman walked over to the side of the bed and held out her hand "Alright, But I swore if you try anything on me or my family, I will cut you in half with the very cutlass that was found with you!" she replied with a look of warning written all over her.

Reaching over I grasped her hand "We have an accord" I replied "Now do ye 'ave a name young Missy?" I asked boldly.

The look in here eyes softened some what, "Oh I must apologize, I have forgotten my manners" she laughed weekly "My name is Rebecca, my friends call me Becky" she replied "and you are?" she asked suddenly.

The thoughts of weather or not I should tell her my name flooded my mind, "Ah hell" I muttered under my breath "If ye believe me or not, the names Captain Jack Sparrow!" I replied praying that she would believe me for some odd reason.

It took her a few minutes before she spoke to me again "Well, Then welcome to my home, I'll leave you to rest and I'll be back in the morning to bring you some breakfast" she replied with a nodded of her head and stood to leave the room "Please don't take any of this personally but I don't take to strangers that well and if it dose turn out that your are not who you say you are then we will have a big problem on our hands" she said as she opened up the door and walked quietly out into the hall.

Settling back down in the bed, I pulled the blankets up over my shoulders as I tenderly rolled over so that I was facing away from the door. There was so much that I needed to think about and so much that I needed to take in before she returned in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry It has been so long since I updated this story!_

_Thanks to thoes who have R&R so far. I hop you like these next 2 chapters_

**Authors Note**_: I don't own a thing in this stroy. _

_My POV_

I was confused to say the least about who this man truly was. He look just like Johnny Depp's character in the movie but so much more realistic. I mean for an example, Mr..Depp wore a wig in the movie, I saw it coming off in the blooper reel as he tried to hand "Miss Swann" over to one of the Brits. But, this man had on no wig and honestly does not look like it has even had a decent brushing or even a trim in a very long time. One other thing that was causing me to believe that this man was not pretending was by the shear volume of the terror that I saw in his eyes after the sound of his screams woke me.

It was some time after I had talked with him for the first time that I heard him screaming for dear life. I was the first to reach his room, thankfully both of my girls are heavy sleepers and hadn't woken up. When I opened the door I saw him sitting up in his bed with his knees pulled up against his chest, drenched in a cold sweet with his eye opened wide in terror. Being a mother I did the first thing that came naturally to me; I ran to his bedside and wrapped my arms protectively around him "Shh, Its all right! It was just a dream, it was just a dream" I crooned. I was trying not to mother him but I knew that he needed something to calm down.

Once he had recovered from the nightmare that he just had, I helped him settle back down in the bed. Walking out of the room, I stepped into the privet bathroom that was attached to the guest room and fetched a cool cloth for him. Excepting the cloth, he ran it over him whipping off the sweet from his head, neck and chest. I couldn't help but to see just how tanned his skin was. From the bronze coloring he had ether pain a lot of money for a tanning bed or he spent most of his life out in the sun. From the salty smell embedded in his clothing It felt as if this man was telling me the truth about who he was or had gone to extreme lengths to pull this scam off I still wasn't sure.

I knew that there was no use in going back to sleep since the sun was already beginning to rise. Once I knew that he was going to be alright, I walked down down the staircase and made my way into the kitchen to fix myself some herbal tea. Sitting down at the kitchen table I was deep in thought when I felt a gentle hand being placed onto my shoulder, "Steve..Don't sneak up on me like that" I gasped seeing my old friend walking over to the pantry to fix himself a cup of instant coffee.

"So how, your guest?" he asked in a low voice.

I took in a deep and ragged breath "He had a nightmare but I think he'll be just fine" I replied before taking a small sip of the hot liquid with in my mug. Looking up I saw Steve take his normal seat across from me "You'll never believe what he said his name is" I replied "He said that actual name is Jack Sparrow! Can you believe that?"

Steve shook his head, "Man" he snorted in amusement "He can certainly pass for him with the way he looks" he replied. Then a concerned look came about his face "You don't think he is some kind of Con man do you? You never know what kind of lengths they would go to you know" he asked

Shaking my head slightly "That's what I thought first, Steve...But" I began to say

"But what Beck? Come what is it? You know you can talk with me on this" he replied reaching over with one hand and placed it onto one of mine.

Looking up with troubled eyes "You know I studied Psychology for a time right" I asked. Steve nodded a silent yes "The things he was calling out in that scream and the terror that I saw in his eyes all have me thinking that he truly is who he says he is!" I spoke up.

"Are you sure?" he asked me "I mean if Jack Sparrow was..Is...Real! Then how did the people responsible for making the Ride? The movie? How did they know how to make Johnny Depp look like him?" he asked bewildered.

Taking a sip of my tea, I thought about what my friend was saying. It was puzzling question at that, " I know" I muttered under my breath "You know this conversation is almost exactly like the one we had when Pirates of the Caribbean first came out" I snorted softly.

He knew what I was referring to "Ya," he chuckled softly "Who would have known that a Blacksmith named William Turner and a Governor's daughter from Spanish Town, Jamaica named Elizabeth Swann actually existed?" He pointed out.

"Or a former British Commodore of the Royal Navy named James Norrington for that matter!" I added "But who would have known that my great uncle turned out to be so good looking" I laughed.

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head "Oh give me a brake, Beck. I've seen how drool over Johnny!" he teased" But I for one would have to admit that my great grandmother was HOT"

Just as I had finished my cup of tea, "Mommy, did Jack wake up yet?" Angel asked as she walked into the kitchen pulling out her chair and climbing up into her spot at the table.

Standing up I walked over and pushed her chair closer to the table, "Yes honey, I was just going to make him some breakfast, would you like some too?" I asked giving her a peck onto the top of her head.

She looked up and smiled, "Yes please, can I have cereal?" she asked happily.

Walking over to the pantry to fix my youngest daughter with her bowl of cereal I got thinking about the conversation that Steve and I were just having. Ever since we were little Kids, Our grandmothers would get together every Sunday and talk about our ancestors; Steve's Grandmother would always talk about how there( how ever many great's it is to date back to around 1720 AD) when their grand parents discovered their love for one another. Along with how jealous my (how ever many great's) Uncle James Norrington was. Growing up we loved to listen to the tales our grand parents told us about the Pirates and the Royal Navy being at each others neck and about how this one Pirate (whom we were never told of what his name was) helped Steve's grandfather go out and save his grandmother after she was kidnapped by his former first mate. You wouldn't believe how shocked Steve and I were when we heard that this was actually going to be the story line for a new movie that Disney was making called Pirates of the Caribbean.

Bringing Angel over her bowl of KIX cereal I was reminded of the agreement that Steve and I came up with because of the controversy that Movie had brought over both our family's. With our family's names being used as the characters of the popular movie We both decided that it would be best if we never spoke of our family's true identity until we felt that they were old enough to understand. Only then we would show them the rock solid proof that we had to prove we are actually related them.

Each of our family's had their family trees written down in an old bible that was at least a couple hundred years old. but as the years went by and the conditions of the books grew more and more delicate it was only brought out to record the births or deaths of our family members. Steve and I had taken our family bibles to a place that specialized in restoration old antiques and had both of our family trees restored and placed onto disks so that we could look them over when ever we wished. The most shocking thing that we in countered were the initials C.J.S. with a drawing of a sparrow flying across the sun with waves of water at the bottom sketched underneath. It was written off to the sides of the page next to the names of William Turner and Elizabeth Swann in Steve's and James Norrington in mine. Every time we would ask about who that person was No one would answer us. It was like our family's had decided to keep that's persons true identity a well kept family secret.

Walking into the wash room that was just off of the kitchen I went over to the dryer and opened it up. After Steve had been so kind as to strip off the the clothing from the man I had saved. I spent most of the afternoon, while Steve fed the girls and took them out for the afternoon so that the house would be quiet, patching up any holes or tares he had. Going by the looks and smell of the clothing I decided to washed the clothing of the delicate cycles because I didn't know of how the fabric would hold up. Folding up the knee length pants, white shirt, long gray vest and worn over coat I carried them out into the kitchen picked up the try of hot tea and buttered toast was on. and carried them up to the guest room. I placed the tea and toast onto the night stand and his clothing on the near by chair before walking quietly out of the room to go and wake Haley up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Jack's POV:_

I don't remember what it was that I dreamed about during the night that scared the shit out of me. I have been through and seen so many horrific things in my life that they all seam to have blended together. The first thing I remember after waking in a cold sweet is the angelic sound of the voice I heard after I was pulled from the water. Though when I opened my eyes I saw the young woman that had visited me during the night. There was a gentle and calming look about her as I slowly recovered from the fright the dream gave me. I gave her a silent nod and watched her get up from where she sat on the edge of my bed and walked over to a door on the wall across from my bed and turned on a light some how. I could hear the sound of running water for a moment and then saw her put out the light and walk back out of the small hidden room with a damp cloth in hand.

She told me that it would help me relax and so having no reason not to trust her I excepted it and began to wipe the sweat from my body. Although I did have to admit that the look I saw in here eyes when I snuck a glance at her was not at all surprising, " Ah, I wonder how much longer I could keep this up? She's obviously enjoying what she sees" I thought to myself as I fought to keep the devilish smirk off from my face. But as soon as I handed the cloth back to her she bid me a good night and quickly left the room but not before I could see the slight hint of redness growing in her cheeks.

Laying in the soft bed, I closed my eyes and allowed my thoughts to drift back to Will, Elizabeth and last remnants of my crew during the kraken's attack upon my beloved Black Pearl. For the rest of the night I laid awake staring out the window of my room thinking back as far as my memories would let me. Time escaped me and before I knew it the sky was beginning to brighten with the per dawn light that grew into what looked like the makings of a beautiful morning. I was surprised to hear the sounds of a small pair of feet padding their way down the hallway just out side my door and make there way down a set of stairs. I closed my eyes painfully "Damn! I should have know that the child's voice I heard the day before was hers. Fuck that also means that she's married " I cursed to myself. I couldn't help but to think of how big of a fool I was to think that she would have lain with a man that washed up on her beach from out of no where.

I was in the middle of cursing myself out for the thoughts that I had been having about her on and off during the night when I heard the door to my room open up slowly. Closing my eyes I made it look as if I was still asleep as I heard and smelt someone walking over to the side of my bed, place something onto the bed stand and then walk over to the chair that the young woman had pulled over to my bed side and place something on to that as well before quietly walking out of the room and down the hall in the opposite direction they came.

Opening my eyes I sat up and saw a steaming cup of tea and a few pieces of toast and the looked over to the chair and saw my clothes folded neatly in a pile. I had never been one for drinking tea but I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten anything and I needed something in me. Taking a small sip of the hot liquid the taste of the tea was actually quite pleasant, "There be something in here" I thought aloud as I tried to place the funny but familiar taste behind the tea. After I had some food in me I slowly swung my feet around to the edge of my bed and reached over for my pants. I was surprised to see that the young lady had actually took the time to fix them up and wash them for me "I'll be damned" I chuckled as I looked over the rest of my clothing and saw how she had repaired so they looked almost like new.

Dressing in only my pants and white shirt, I carefully walked around my room looking over all of these strange looking items that seamed to be everywhere. I even walked into the hidden room that I heard the running water coming from and discovered that it looked just like a bathroom: there was a bathtub, a funny looking seat that had a lid covering a bowl like thing with a silver handle and a basin attached to the top of a small cabinet. stepping back out into the bedroom I walked over to the door that I had seen the young woman coming and going out of and opened it slowly.

Peaking my head out into the hallway I looked to my left and saw that there were three other doors that most likely led into rooms such as this one. To my right there was a stair case that led down to the ground floor, "Well looks as if I go this way" I muttered as I slowly stepped out into the hallway and crept silently to the stairs. Peeking down I couldn't see anyone below but I did hear the muffled sound of many voices. Slowly and silently I made my way down the stairs and when I reached the bottom I saw a large room that looked like a large family spent most of their time in and led off into several other rooms.

Fallowing the sounds of voices I came across a doorway that led into a large kitchen. But before I could look around in there I heard the sound of a man's voice speaking two what sounded like two young girls and then the sound of the young woman's voice. That was more than I could bare to hear, quickly I turned around and made my way back up the stairs and back into my bedroom. I didn't care if I could be heard or not I only wanted to get away from there.


	4. Chapter 4

_My POV:_

Steven and the girls were joking around and picking on each other when I thought I heard someone coming down the stairs. Keeping an eye on the doorway I saw the shadow of someone but I was distracted by something Steve had said to Haley about how she was going to have to wear shoe boxes for shoes by the time she reaches high school. The next thing I knew I heard someone storming up the stairs and slamming door shut.

Steve heard it too and gave me a concerned look and nudged his head for me to go on upstairs, " Hey girls about the three of us go for a drive" he asked the girls who both became ecstatic over the idea of going to a rind in Uncle Steve's classic cherry red Ford Convertible.

I don't know what I would do if he hadn't agreed to help me out with with the girls. Even though he had his own apartment in Oswego it almost felt like he spent more time here than at his own place. Once he, Haley and Angel had walked out the door I went over to my liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of rum and two whiskey glasses and headed up to the guest bedroom. Knocking on the door I heard a male voice tell me I could enter, "Would you care to join me for a drink? I've got Rum!" I called out holding out the bottle of Golden liquid in front of me.

"Ahh, now that something I can identify!" he called out with a sigh of relief "Come, come don't keep a wounded man waiting." he spoke up.

Shaking my head slightly I chuckled "I had a feeling you would" I replied "I heard you coming down stairs. Why didn't you come in to the kitchen and join the rest of us?" I asked getting right to the point.

I saw him look away from me "I...I didn't think it would be right fer me to..um.. come an have ye husband get the wrong idea" he tried to explain to me sounding slightly embarrassed about something.

At first I didn't know what he was talking about until it hit me 'he thinks that Steve and I are...' I thought to myself. Busting out into a small fit of laughter "Oh I am soo sorry. I completely for got to tell you. That man down there is not my husband nor are we seeing each other. He's my best friend from child hood." I began to explain. As I walked over to the dresser I set down the two glasses and poured a generous amount of Rum into each, "You see I'm a single working mother and my friend Steve, he was the one you heard. Has been helping me raise my two daughters considering..."My voice trailed off slightly.

I heard him walk over and pick up one of the glasses and drink down the rum I had given him, "Ahh, Thanks ye don't know how much I needed that drink" he replied setting the glass down so I could refill it for him.

Picking up my glass I drank down all of my rum I looked up into his dark brown eyes "My eldest girl was born when I was only 18 and still in school. Her father dumped me as soon as he found out about the pregnancy leaving me to raise a child on my own and still finish school. My youngest was born after the man that I had fallen in love with betrayed me in the worst way possible. I thought that he would make a wonderful father for both my eldest daughter and the baby I was carrying but I guess it wasn't meant to be...You see shortly after he found out that I was pregnant he turned on me. The once loving and generous man changed all because he said it was my fault that I got knocked up!" I explained holding back the mixture of anger and sadness that was once again building up with in me.

"If I were around, I would have killed that son-of-a-bitch! No man has a right to be treatin any woman that way" he growled then picked up the second glass of rum and downed it in one go.

"He's still out there somewhere! Ever since the baby was born he's been threatening to take her away from me and kill both me and my eldest daughter slowly." I spoke under my breath.

Setting the glass down, "I'm truly sorry" he spoke softly as he picked up the bottle of rum and refilled my glass then filled his own " I know 'ow hard it be raisin' children on yer own. Me father ran out on me Mum when I was a we lad. She nearly killed 'erself doin' what ever work be available just so that I could eat at least one small meal a day...Look wither ye believe me or not its up to ye" he spoke quietly to me.

Picking up my glass I downed it, "Ahh, well there's just one thing about that."I began. I watched as his picked up his glass " My last name is Norrington and my friend's last name is Turner!" I said causing him to spray the wall with the rum that he had in his mouth. I began patting his back to help stop his choking "You see Mr. Sparrow... The problem is not that I don't believe you on who you say you are, but its a matter of if the rest of the world would believe you!" I explained.

Once he was able to breath freely, "Ye mean, yer related to...and he's related to..." he was dumbfounded.

I couldn't help but to laugh "How about we go down stairs and I'll fill you in on the changes the world has been through since the early 1700's. " I chuckled picking up the bottle of rum the two glasses and the dishes I had brought up earlier "There's a lot to go over so its best if we get started right away" I explained leading him down to the kitchen.

After I placed the two glasses into the kitchen sink, I locked the bottle of Rum back into the cabinet I had brought it out of. Looking back I could see him looking around with wide eyes full of wonder and excitement at each thing we passed by. It took me about 20 minutes to travel a distance that normally would take 30 seconds as I led him to my office "See those large books over there, Jack" I asked pointing over to rows of old encyclopedias. Jack nodded so I continued "well one of those books over there has a time line of every important thing that has happened to mankind...we can start there and anything you want to know more about or have a question on just show me or ask me about it and I'll help you out." I explained handing him over a large book that was about a foot and a half tall and wide and about three inches thick.

He gave me that annoyed look that Johnny Depp gave Orlando Bloom in the first movie as he was being broke out of jail, "Ye expect me ta read all of this?" he questioned me sounding just as annoyed as he looked.

I couldn't help but to chuckle softly to myself at first, " You can read can't you?" I asked right off but I only received an ' Oh of the love of God ' as he looked up towards the ceiling, "I'll take that as a yes. Now I will show you to where your time period begins and we can go as fast or as slow as you want. You'll only have to read three chapters, Jack." Flipping open the book to the 1700's and handed it over "You can have a seat over in that chair over there if you wish but I need for you to be extremely quiet in here while I work over here alright!" I pointed over to an over stuffed chair that sat in the corner of my office.

Flipping on my computer monitor I looked over and saw Jack leaning back in my reading chair with his left leg crossed over his right so that his ankle was resting upon his knee. His face was serious and he stroked his twin braids that were hanging from his chin as he read. But I had a deadline for the computer graphics company I worked for and needed to finish checking over a 30 second clip for a movie that Walt Disney was currently working on and it is rumored to have a release date of some time around May 2007 (...Gee I wonder what movie that could be?...) and this was the last section of movie I was personally asked to work on.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO

_Jack's POV:_

I couldn't believe the nerve of that woman "Its only three chapter, Jack...Only three chapters " Three chapters my fucking ass! She could have mentioned that one chapter alone was about 30 pages long. I read and read and read and read for three blood hours I read that blasted book and was only about to read about half of the first chapter. Looking up from the book I Rebecca sitting behind a giant desk with two more of those boxes that were like the one in my room but white as she made a strange clicking noise with both of her hands at one moment and then moved her right hand about making a strange looking arrow move about in one of the boxes.

"What be that yer doing?" I asked in a hushed voice. I know she asked me to stay quiet I couldn't hold back the question any longer.

Turning around in her seat I watched her ark her back as she stretched, "Well I make drawings move and then I'll send it to the people I work for" she explained to me as she waved me over to get a better look at what she was talking about.

Looking at the box I saw a the outlines of what I took to be a group of people aboard a ship that almost looked as if it was in some kind of sea battle. But it wasn't long enough for me to see what was truly going on, "That's wonderful lov" I replied not knowing what else to say about it "But I was wondering if ye would be so Kind as to tell me more about this family of yer? Ye say yer family's last names Norrington and that friend is a Turner" I exclaimed raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, just let me finish up here and I'll be right with you in a moment" she replied turning back to her desk. I watched as she clicked away at the long thin rectangle with all of the letters and numbers on it and with in a few seconds she turned all the way around " Its almost lunch time, how about we head back into the kitchen and I'll start working on lunch for us all while I tell you as much as I can" she explained.

Stepping back I moved out of the way so she could get up, "Aye, I'd like to meet these two whelps of yers some time" when all of the sudden a look of alarm came about her face "Did I say somethin wrong Lov?" I asked quickly.

She shook her head slightly then smiled weekly " No...It's just that they don't know about the history that is behind Steve and I names...you see a long time ago a man called Walt Disney had written both of our families asking about some questions about something that happened between our families around the 1720's in a town called Port Royal! Then many many years later the company he founded created a movie that strangely resembled a tale our grandparents had been telling young children for generations. That's not all Jack, the names in the movie are identical as well... all except for one. In the movie their was a Pirate that looks just like you and even shared the same name as you also from what I can see acts allot like you as well. Nether my friend or I were ever told of the identity of the pirate that brought our families together." She explained to me.

"That's all very interesting Lov...but whats a Movie?" I asked innocently.

I don't know what was so funny but as soon as I asked that simple question she just burst out into a fit of laughter and slapped me on the back " Just keep reading that book that is in your hands and you'll find out" she replied with a smile.


End file.
